


Drabble: Cookie Fight

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, M/M, Multi, rock paper scisor, teddy is the refferee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: The last cookie....
Relationships: Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868698
Kudos: 10





	Drabble: Cookie Fight

“You really sure you don't want the cookie, Teddy?” Quentin pleaded.  
“No. I like watching my dads fight over things.” Teddy replied.  
“Teddy! Just take the cookie!” Arielle yelled.  
“Its fine. I will win this cookie.” Eliot said.  
“Oh really? How?”  
“Next round, Coldwaters.” Eliot demanded and they got ready.  
Rock.  
Paper.  
Scissors.  
Kiss?  
“What the hell was that?”  
“My tactic.”  
“That's cheating!”  
“No it is not!”  
“Teddy?”  
“Yeah, that was. Rematch.”  
“HA!”  
Teddy grabbed the cookie and ran to the other side of the yard. “Whoever gets here first, gets the cookie.”  
“I'll get that fucking cookie.”  
“Dare ya!”


End file.
